2 Races, 1 Love
by AmazonPrincess800
Summary: Ten years have passed since Erebor was reclaimed by the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Trading is perfent and Erebor is fully rebuilt. Bilbo Baggins is somewhat respected again, but that doesn't stop the now frequent Orc attacks on the Shire. What's the solution to these attacks? An arranged marriage, of course. Between Dwarf Prince Kili and Dwobbit(half dwarf, half hobbit)Nymphado
1. Chapter 1

Rated M because I'm paranoid, there will be killing, and the possible lemon/smut.

I own nothing! All rights go to J. R. R. Tolkein for his amazing ideas that I am not creative enough to imagine!

Ten years have passed since Erebor was reclaimed by the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Trading is perfent and Erebor is fully rebuilt. Bilbo Baggins is somewhat respected again, but that doesn't stop the now frequent Orc attacks on the Shire. What's the solution to these attacks? An arranged marriage, of course. Between Dwarf Prince Kili and Dwobbit(half dwarf, half hobbit)Nymphadora.

(This story is also on my Quotev account here)

story/6003200/2-Races-1-Love/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing! J. R. R. Tolkein owns everything! I only own Nymphadora, Eshida, and Nemiah!

I sighed as I looked up at the grandeur of the Lonely Mountain. Where I am supposedly "destined" to spend the rest of my life. My father, being the most lovely person he is, has given me to be betrothed to one of the King's nephews, or sister-sons as he dramatically calls them. I think his name, the one I am marrying, is Lili. No, Rili? No, no, it is Kili. I think. Splendid.

Me and my sisters in all but blood-did I mention them yet? Well, there's 2 of em'-rode on our huge horses up to the gate, where of course the guards stopped us.

"Who be you? What business do ya halflin's have at the Mountain?" One of the red headed guards asked. I handed him a beautiful piece of ripped and soaked parchment. He gave me a strange look and started looking it over.

"I am Nymphadora, betrothed to the Prince of Erebor," I said in a bored voice. He nodded.

"Welcome My Lady. If you and your comapanin's would ride up to the gate up there a dwarf'l help ya get to the meetin'," the dwarf said. He has a funny accent. Oh well.

He opened the gate that I had thrown the paper through and he handed it back to me. We-by the way, I am Nymphadora(nymph-a-door-uh), one girl was Nemiah(nee-my-uh) and the other is Eshida(ee-shy-duh). We are half hobbit, half dwarf-rode forward to the other guards and dismounted our horses. A pair of servants came to us and led the horses to the stables.

We walked into the castle((A/N)I don't know what they called them back then...)and the guards led us to our rooms. All 3 were in a row. Mine, then Eshida's, then Nemiah's.

"The King requires your presence after you bathe and dress formally," one of the guards told us. I smiled. "Thank you."

We walked into our separate rooms only to find that they had adjoining doors leading into the rooms beside them. I could get into Eshida's, but not the person on my other side.

I closed and locked my door and went to the large bath that had been drawn. I stripped off all of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bandages going around my middle-from my armpits down to my hips. I gently took a knife and cut down the side and saw my open wounds.

About 2 days after we left the Shire, we were ambushed by an orc pack. I got some nasty cuts because I had no armor on; I was not expecting to be attacked so close to the Shire. This is the reason I am getting married. We need to drive off the orcs from our borders, and the dwarves agreed to help-if I got married.

I pushed aside my thoughts and eased myself into into bath. I bathed quickly-washing my hair, body, and face-before getting out and drying down. I redid my bandages and quickly dressed in a dark green shirt, a dark green vest, and pitch black pants. I took another piece of leather and wrapped it around the area just below the balls of my feet and around my ankle. I had flat feet, and this made my ankles roll. It really hurt sometimes.

Being half dwarf, half hobbit, I did not have hairy feet like hobbits, I did not have facial hair like dwarves, I was not huge like many dwarf women, and I Iike meat like dwarves, but could settle for a salad sometimes. Kind of a strange combination.

I put my boots on over the light piece of leather and secured them. Next I put on my straps to fit my bow and quiver and my two short swords. I didn't put the short swards in their straps, though. Just the bows and quiver.

Next I put on the strap that goes once around my leg. It is about as thick as 2 of my fingers. It holds small knives in place, so if I get into trouble and someone is on top of my I can grab a knife. I also had a strap for my calf on my other leg and one on my right upper arm. Can never be too armed.

Next I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair straight. I braided a couple pieces like the dwarves do-one for coming of age, for being a sister, for becoming a master in archery, and one for each of my friends. I put the correct beads in each of them that I had carried in a purse so I would not lose them in the Wild while traveling here. I had a red one for archery, a blue one for coming of age, a green one for becoming a sister, and a purple one for each of my friends. They wore the same braid and bead for me, but they wore a bead for mastering in fist fighting or in sword handling. I also put a few hair bands around my arm, just in case, and clipped some pins to them. Hey, I might want to put my hair up later. Who knows how long this meeting will be.

I walked out of my room to see the two of my dear friends waiting by the door for me. Each wore the same as me, but with a purple shirt in Eshida's case and a red one in Nemiah's. They each had their weapons on them.

You see, we dress like men because we HATE dresses. You can't hunt, fish, train, run, climb, or camp in them. They are very annoying!

The guards looked at me and said "the King would like you to dress formally."

I smiled at him. "You have gone over this twice now, if I am correct?" He sighed. "This way."

I walked a little ways behind him with the girls, laughing quietly with them. The King and Princes' will be in for a little surprise.

The guard finally stopped at a large and intricately carved door. He knocked and pointed his head into the room.

"My King, the lady's arrive."

Eshida snickered and elbowed Nemiah in the ribs. "He called you a lady!" The two of them tried to hold back snickers and laughs as the guard then turned and motioned for us to enter. We walked in and the King and Princes' stood up. There were 2 other dwarves in there that turned when we entered.

"Which of you is Lady Nymphadora?" The King asked, eyeing our choice of clothing and silently judging us.

"He called you a Lady," Eshida snickered again. I rolled my eyes. "I am."

"Nice to finally meet you. I am Thorin, this is Fili," he gestured to a blond dwarf- "and Kili." He gestured to the one I am supposed to marry.

I smiled. "This is Eshida and Nemiah," I said, pointing to the two who were again snickering over me being called a Lady.

"It is nice to meet you Ladies," the King said. I smirked and whispered "he called you a Lady," out of the corner of my mouth. The two stopped muttering to each other and I could feel them glaring into the side of my head.

"Come, have a seat," the King said. He pointed to a group of chairs across from where he was sitting with his "sister-sons" and a white haired dwarf sat.

"Nice to meet you 3. I am Balin, and I will be putting everything together for the betrothed," the white haired dwarf-Balin said. I looked over at the other dwarf-a half bald man with tattoos on his head-and he glared at me, making me frown.

"Don't worry about him. That's my brother, Dwalin. He is a guard and doesn't like strangers," Balin supplied. I nodded and looked back at him, trying to avoid Kili's gaze. Out of the side of my eye I saw him staring at me intently, like he was trying to figure me out.

I pulled my legs up and crossed them while listening to what Balin was talking about-mostly the wedding. He asked me a few questions, like what my favourite time of day is, my favourite day, and other questions for when the wedding should be and what day it should be on. Eventually I started listening to the girls when Balin was discussing things with Thorin and I could no longer hear him.

"What are they talking about?" Eshida whispered. I shrugged. "Wedding plans for the 'Lady'," Nemiah snickered. I rolled my eyes and leaned over Eshida's lap and smacked her in the back of the head. I leaned back into my seat away from her when she went to grab me and I laughed with the other girls.

"Would you like to answer some more questions?" Balin asked again. I nodded.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"She's 6,000," Nemiah whispered to Eshida. I frowned at them and answered Balin's question with "70."

I technically have been 'of age' since I was 65, according to dwarvish custom.

"So only a 17 year difference between the two of you," Thorin said. I nodded. So Kili is 87 then...((A/N)literally, he was 77 during the quest, so add on about 10 years to rebuild Erebor)

"Can I ask a few?" Kili asked suddenly. It was the first time I have ever heard his voice. It sounded pleasant in a way...Shut up Nymphadora! You're getting ahead of yourself! I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" He asked. I answered "blue" immediately.

He smiled. "Favorite flower?" I thought for a moment. "A rose, probably."

"Favorite thing to do in your spare time?" He asked. I thought again. "I really like to look at stars when its dark and I like to hunt and fish when its daylight."

He smiled again and nodded at Balin.

"Okay, we only have two more questions, that are also possibly the most important," Balin said. I nodded and grabbed a glass of water that a servant had brought out and looked at him expectantly while sipping my water.

"Are you innocent?" He asked. I choked on my water and coughed, feeling my cheeks heat up. I knew it was dwarvish custom to only give yourself to men after marriage, but to ask it in front of everyone it not right!

Eshida took her hand in a fist and beat against my back.

"Not helping," I muttered to her and coughed one more time before sitting back.

"I apologize, I did not mean to make you choke," Balin said, smiling at me.

"It's fine, I was just surprised at how blunt you were about it," I told him. "Do I have to answer that?"

Balin sighed, probably thinking I wasn't. "I'm afraid so."

"Uh...yes, I suppose?" I answered uncertainly. I mean, I was innocent, just the question threw me off a little.

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you. And the last question-can you conceive?"

"Is that cut I got on my stomach deep enough to prevent that?" I muttered quietly to Eshida. She was the most skilled in healing out of the 3 of us.

"I don't think so," she whispered back

"I would think so, but I've never done it, so..." I trailed off, talking to Balin again.

"Thank you. That will be all," he directed that last part at Thorin, stood and clapped his hands together once.

I smiled and Thorin called guards to take us to our rooms. We walked back, all the while the girls teased me about the questions.

When we arrived at the door, the guards opened it and we three walked into my room. I sat on the bed, Nemiah on the floor, and Eshida sat on the chair by my mirror and desk. I crossed my legs and sighed.

"Now what?"


End file.
